


Snack Ninjas

by Princesslego995



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, These two can be little shits when they want to be, Wholesome sibling fluff, babus, but little shits, dino nuggies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesslego995/pseuds/Princesslego995
Summary: A small Headcanon of mine"If both Rosie and Clover are awake, they take turns sneaking snacks from the kitchen back to their room and binge watch animes"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Snack Ninjas

It was Saturday night, 10 pm-ish to be exact, and Clover was browsing the internet on her phone, as she had just finished her homework and honestly felt too energized to even try to sleep. That was when a certain article caught her eye, but she wanted to share it with Rosie.

"Hey, Ro." Clover whispered while gently nudging the mattress with her foot. "You still awake?" Clover didn't expect to get a response, so her ears pricked up when Rosie actually did, almost immediately.

"Yeah, why? Rosie said, silently getting down from her bunk.

"Wanna rewatch Cells at Work? New season's supposed to drop in winter." Clover said, showing her sister her phone.

"Yes!" Rosie replied softly, yet cheerfully. "This calls for snacks!" A small, yet mischievous grin grew on Rosie's face.

"I'll go first and assess the situation." Clover said, already knowing what her sister was thinking. "Then I'll come back and give you the basics." She said, putting on thicker socks so they would absorb the sound of her footsteps. "You stay here and watch guard. Anyone that ain't me comes, hide." Rosie silently nodded at her slightly older twin's instructions, already setting a position behind the door optimal for watching and hiding quickly.

Clover snuck out of the room, happy to see that the hallway was clear and the door to their parents' room was shut, which was never the case unless they were both sleeping. She then went downstairs, taking as much care as she could to not make the stairs squeak. This would be the hard part. Aran and Sharonne's rooms were both downstairs, and one of them might even be passed out on the couch, god forbid both of them. She made sure it went unvoiced, but she mentally breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing the couch was empty and that Rosie and herself seemed to be the only ones planning late night kitchen raids. She smiled one more time before "running" back to her room, letting Rosie know that it was her.

"Alright. Here's what I know," Clover said, taking out a self drawn map. "Ma and Pa are in here, and the hallway is totally clean. If you put on your slippers we'll be able to get down to the kitchen almost soundproofed." Clover stopped to breathe. "Big bro and big sis are both in their rooms, and they're probably both asleep, if they haven't done any raids of their own. So if we make it quick, we'll be able to pull it off without drawing too much attention to ourselves." She put the map away before turning her attention to Rosie. "Any ideas?" Rosie thought for a moment before piping up.

"Oh! There are still some dinosaur nuggets in the freezer, and Ma brought home a ton of juice yesterday!" She said, smiling brightly. "You have faster reflexes than me, so you'll be able to stop the microwave before it beeps like crazy."

"If we go together, we could stock up quick and rush back up here without making too many trips." Clover said. "Or we can play it safe and tag team." The two considered their options before making a decision.

"How about this?" Rosie said. "We tag team, but the one doing the retrieval grabs as much as they can before coming back." Clover smiled at the idea.

"Rosie, you are a genius! I'll go first and get the nuggets, then we can talk about candy and juice." Clover said as she made her way out of the room.

Once she reached the kitchen, she went for the freezer and grabbed the dinosaur nuggets before dumping about 27 of them into a plate and microwaving them, stopping the microwave as soon as it hit the one second mark.

~Time skip 45 minutes brought to you by a loser~

After the girls brought up all the food, Rosie got to work on turning on the TV as Clover made a blanket fort. It wasn't the largest TV ever, but not the smallest, but they wouldn't have it any other way. Plus, it was optimal blanket fort size. Clover would sneak proud glances at their snack heist every so often. They really outdid themselves this time. 4 plates of nuggets, 12 caprisuns, 77 bags of fun sized candy, and some macaroni cups.

"Clo, I got it ready!" Rosie piped up all of a sudden. "Need any help with the blankets?" She asked quietly.

"Actually yeah. Could you hold that up real quick, sis?" Clover said whilst motioning to the other end of a blanket she was currently holding. Rosie obliged as the two were able to put the "roof" on their fort before taking the snacks inside, getting themselves comfortable, and high giving in victory before turning their attention to the TV in front of them.


End file.
